The Moon's Reflection
by Wynter Moon
Summary: Katara’s hated Zuko since Ba Sing Se, but can he change her? Can he talk her through her feeling of betrayal and pain? Will they heal together? Zutara, Maiko, Kataang, more. M for language, sex, and a bit more. Will be a oneshot until mostly finished .


**Title:** The Moon's Reflection by me, WynterMoon.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar, or any of these characters, that is Bryan and Mike. Bryke to be nice.

**Setting: **This is set during the Gaang's stay at the Western Air Temple, and goes on until the end of the war, maybe even afterwards, but I haven't decided yet. I'll try to have it follow the series as best I can, but this is a FanFic, I have creative license to change it up a bit, and I assure you, it will probably change.

**Summary: **Katara's hated Zuko since Ba Sing Se, but can he change her? Can he talk her through her feeling of betrayal and pain? Will they heal together? Zutara, Maiko, Kataang, and more. M for language, sex, and a bit more.

**Pairings: **First and foremost, this is a Zutara fanfic, but who said I couldn't throw in a little Kataang, or Maiko, Sukka, Taang, Sokkla, Tokka, Tuko, Ty Lokka, Ty Luko, Aangzula, Mai Lee, Maizula, Ty Luza, or any other random fanfic parings? Just giving you a heads up on the POSSIBILITIES, since some may just be said in a passing sense, and others may actually come to fruition! (Like the Zutara… just saying). [: Thanks, and have a great read!

**Rating:** M, very steamy! You've been warned.

.....

...

.....

**The Moon's Reflection**

.....

...

.....

Chapter One - Beginnings

.....

...

.....

Katara jumped. She quickly looked behind her, trying to figure out where the noise had come from. Seeing nothing, she went back to staring into the lake.

"I'm sorry I frightened you." Again Katara jumped, but this time, she saw where the noise – the voice – had come from.

Zuko.

"What do you want?" Katara said angrily, turning back to the water. The moon was perfectly reflected in the lake. The moon, the trees at the edge of the lake, and Zuko walking up behind her.

"I only wanted to say I was sorry. I never…"

"I don't care! I don't need your apology!" Katara interrupted, throwing her hands up, and jumping from the rock she had been sitting on.

"Katara! Please, listen to me." Zuko's eyes pleaded with hers. "I need you to listen. To sit, and really listen."

Katara tried to push past him, but he blocked her path. "Why should I listen?! You've done nothing but lie to me! There isn't anything you can say to me to get me to forgive you." She hissed out the last part, but Zuko still held her so she could not go back to the fire, back where they would all hear her. Hear him.

"Katara, please." With that, he let her go, slumping to the ground in defeat. He couldn't do this anymore. "Katara… I can't. I can't do this. I need you to forgive me. I need you to try. Though I know you truly don't want to. I can't keep fighting a losing battle."

She looked down at his defeated form, and turned back to the water. Turned her back on him, and began to cry. "Why? Why should I forgive you? Why should I begin to trust you again only to have it taken away? Taken away like it was back in Ba Sing Se." Her face contorted into a frown, tears rolling down her face.

Furiously, Katara bent the tears from her eyes, and rounded on Zuko. "Why do you even deserve forgiveness? Trust? Do think me a fool? I trusted you then, but no. You can't have someone trust you for long, you sniveling liar!" With that, Katara bent water from the lake, slashing it toward Zuko. Hoping beyond hope that he would try to fight back. That he would stop feeling sorry for himself, and become the angry, hurt teenage boy she knew.

Zuko looked up at the last second, and rolled away from the attack. "I can't fight you, Katara. I can't."

"Yes you can, and you will, or you will die for you stupidity." Again, Katara threw herself into her bending, dragging water through the air.

Zuko dodged again, frowning, concentrating, and launched a fireball her way. Katara smiled, shielding herself from the fireball while saying, "I knew the old you was there somewhere. The person who you really are."

Zuko looked frustrated, "This is what you want? Fine. I'll battle you all night." He kicked out toward Katara, flames flying her way.

She blocked again, and began to force Zuko toward the lake by shifting her position to the forest. Her front was now facing the lake, and a very angry Zuko.

A fireball nearly hit her, but she was able to avoid it by ducking. She bent the water on her arms, and began whipping Zuko back. Fireball after fireball, flame after flame, shot toward Katara, each missing by a mark, but exhilarating the two combatants more and more.

And then Katara saw it. Zuko was only about a foot from the lake, he hadn't even noticed she had begun to push him toward it. Katara let out a laugh, and started throwing frozen darts at Zuko, laughing increasingly more as Zuko stepped backward, closing the gap between himself and the lake.

At last, Zuko stepped into the lake, and slipped. "Damn!" Zuko exclaimed as Katara stepped forward, her water arms waving, "Do you give?" Katara said with a smile.

"Ha. Why would I? I have the advantage."

Katara looked down, and noticed where Zuko legs were placed, between her own, ready to trip her if she were to move.

"But you don't," Katara said with a laugh, giving Zuko a smile, all the while beginning to freeze the water around his legs.

Zuko looked up, shock showing on his handsome features. _Wait, _Katara thought, _he's not handsome! Get a grip! _"Katara, don't!" Zuko shouted, his royal voice coming out.

"Fine, I won't. But I still don't forgive you." With that, Katara walked out of the lake and bent the water from her clothing.

Zuko rose from the water, teeth chattering. "Katara, wait please." His voice was normal, strong, royal even, though she could tell he was cold.

Katara stopped, and turned. Looked up at Zuko's taller frame. "What?" She hissed out, not nearly as cruelly as she had earlier. _Tired. I'm tired, it's nothing else._

Zuko bent forward, "I can't let you leave yet," he whispered into her ear, causing Katara to stiffen as his breath tickled her neck.

"Why is that?" Katara asked, her voice a little strained – hoarse even.

Zuko smirked, "I'm not done with you. I still need something from you. Something that you are probably unwilling to give, but I need it, nonetheless." He touched her arm, and turned.

Curiously, Katara asked, "What is it you need?" She walked forward, lessening the distance Zuko had just made by turning and stepping back. She touched his arm, still wet from where he had fallen into the lake. "Would you like me to bend the water from your clothing? You'll feel warmer." She asked, her motherly instinct coming out as she noticed Zuko's light shivers.

"Yes, please." Zuko turned as he said it, and watched as Katara drew the water from his clothing. When she finished, Katara looked sheepishly upward, she had somehow gotten closer. Much closer than she had expected to get.

Katara's eyes locked with Zuko's, and she let out a small gasp, her cheeks reddening. "I have to go back to the fire. They might need me."

Katara turned to go back, all fight gone from her. The only feeling inside was the hotness that was creeping up her neck. _What's wrong with me?!_

Zuko grasped her hand before she had gone far, and turned her back to him. He easily closed the gap, and looked down into her eyes. "Katara, I think you might know what I want. Not just forgiveness. Something more."

Katara's breath stuck in her throat. "I'm sorry?" Her eyes were still locked with Zuko's, her hand still in his.

"Katara." Zuko shut his eyes, breathed out, and reopened them.

He leaned down, not giving her any doubt about what he was about to do. Katara didn't move. She couldn't. She felt like she was pinned to the ground. _Run! Don't just stand there. _The voice inside her said, though it wasn't as loud as it had been earlier. When she had been angry at him. When he had asked for something he thought she could not give.

Zuko's lips touched Katara's in a soft kiss. A kiss that Katara did not break. Zuko deepened the kiss, only slightly, unsure of how Katara would react.

Zuko was completely surprised when Katara's arm snaked around his neck, pulling the two of them together. "Zuko," Katara softly said, which was all that Zuko needed to continue.

Zuko lifted Katara easily. Katara pushed her thighs around his torso, wrapping him in her body.

He placed his lips onto hers as he gently laid her down on the ground. She shivered slightly from the cold of the ground. Zuko noticed this and slid his hand beneath her neck and caressed her back slowly releasing a small amount of heat to ensure her warmth. A small moan escaped her mouth as the sensation spread down her back.

Zuko slowly ran his fingers through Katara's hair, and then placed them on her shoulder, exposing it. He traced her body down to her waist with his hand, placing his hand under her shirt on her waist. As she noticed he was doing this, she ran her hands down his back and into his shirt, pulling it off of him roughly.

Katara gasped. "Didn't think I would have any muscle?" Zuko laughed, and began to remove her shirt, which he did without a second thought. Zuko gasped at Katara's naked form. The moon broke through the trees and made her skin glow. _Beautiful. Absolutely, amazingly beautiful. _Zuko kissed her again, and then began to explore her naked torso. He kissed down her breasts, to her flat, muscled stomach, and then back again to her breasts. Katara moaned, and Zuko, the man that he was, felt more aroused then every.

Katara felt his member on her leg, as she slipped her hands under his pants line, easing them off. Zuko let out a small hiss, the air hitting hit fully naked body.

Katara was feeling impatient, unable to remove her own pants quick enough. "Clothing! It gets in the way," Zuko growled, igniting her pants, and pulling her safely out of the burnt material. Again, Zuko kissed her, and Katara passionately kissed him back. Their elements colliding in their kiss. Fire burning, water surging.

Zuko went back to kissing down Katara's torso, and when he came back up, he nibbled on her exposed breast. Katara let out a hiss, pulling Zuko back up to kiss him. A wild and fierce kiss that showed Zuko the passion Katara was feeling then.

Zuko looked deep into Katara's eyes. Katara felt the throbbing in her being, and Zuko's erection between her legs. "Are you ready," Zuko questioned her. Questioned so he would be sure this was her choice, and not a choice that was being pushed upon her.

The ferocity in her eyes told him she was.

Zuko gradually positioned himself, and again looked into Katara's eyes. She looked up at him with so much feeling – so much love – that he knew there would be no better time than the present.

She had always been told it would hurt, but when the pain actually came, she nearly laughed. It wasn't as bad as all the women in her village had said it would be. Yes, it hurt, but the feeling of Zuko inside of her, the feeling he was giving her of losing herself to this bliss nearly outweighed the pain. Nearly.

Zuko looked at Katara in concern, "Does it hurt much?" He looked worried, and all Katara could do to keep her laugh restrained was smile, and nod, "Only a little."

Began to pull himself off her, but she protested, "Zuko, please. No." Zuko smiled, and resumed his caresses, his explorations, and, most importantly, his kisses. He kissed from her neck downward, and then back up. He pressed himself up against her, silently asking if she wanted him to continue. Her slow, languid kiss from his ear to the tip of his jaw and finally to his lips was Zuko's answer.

Eagerly, he thrust, and Katara arched her back, feeling extreme pleasure. "Zuko, Zuko, Zuko!" She gasped his name as their rhythm intensified. He thrust once more, and it was all she could do not to scream out his name, her passion at the top of its intensity.

Zuko let out a cry that sounded like Katara's name being moaned out. "Oh, Katara, I love you so much." Zuko thought of the words he had carelessly said, and new them to be true. _I don't ever want to hurt her. I want to keep her here in my arms until the end of the world._

Zuko kissed Katara again, and sat up. His eyes looking around, finally resting on the lake. "Look Katara. The moon in the lake, the reflection, it looks almost as beautiful as you." He looked down at her then, and ever so slowly, he kissed her. "I truly do love you, Katara. You're the moon in my sky. You're the beauty I see in the lake."

Katara smiled, eyes boring into Zuko's. "I think I might just love you, as well. You will always be there when I need you most." Katara smirked, and gave him a short peck on the lips, nestling her head into his shoulder.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, not caring who would find them in the morning.

.....

...

.....

**Tell me how you liked it! This is my first fic, so I would really like you to critically comment on it, but I don't want you to be too horrible. That would probably hurt my feeling. But I really do hope you liked it, and I hope the lemon was just right. I've never done anything like this... and you might... you probably are able to tell. But I don't really care. The writer's bug ought to be out of my system for a little while!**

**-Wynter**

**(Please Review! It makes me feel better to see that someone wanted to say something about my writing. You don't even have to say you loved it, but that would be much appreciated. I would actually love it if you Critically commented. :]…)**

**(p.s. ****Thanks to AnnaAza, I'm going to keep this story going. I'm going to finish it before I begin posting, but I will probably post every weekend, or twice a week. I have school, so that's why I'm going to finish before I begin posting… I always hate it when I'm reading an unfinished story, and then the author doesn't see fit to post for a month or more… grr!)**

**Okay, so yes, this is an update, but not for chapter two. I'm sorry guys! I have chapters 2, 3, and a few others done, but I won't start posting them until I have most of the story finished, like I said above. I'm updating because someone pointed out to me some things I could change (grammatical errors mostly, and a few things here and there), and it also helps me more with continuing the plotline. Sorry to have gotten your hopes up. **


End file.
